


【AllSik】PARTY TIME

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【AllSik】PARTY TIME [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200325--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【AllSik】PARTY TIME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834990
Kudos: 9





	【AllSik】PARTY TIME

**Author's Note:**

> 200325  
> \--

「到現在為止是～VICTON！謝謝大家～」

結束了例行的成員生日直播，姜昇植正準備起身收拾東西卻被崔秉燦阻止。

「昇植哥等一下。」

「嗯？」

「雖然直播結束了但是好戲現在才要開始哦！」

「啊？什麼啊？」

崔秉燦用像是在主持節目的聲調說著，把姜昇植推回沙發坐下，抬起手拍了一掌，方才走出去的都韓勢便哼著歌邊走進房間後向姜昇植展示手上的轉盤。

接著原本在旁邊待機的鄭秀彬和許燦從身後拿出禮炮拉開，林勢俊和韓勝宇則是一起拿了一個巨型蛋糕走進來。

蛋糕上寫著 **世界上最好的主唱💛GOD昇植我們愛你💙** ，坐在沙發上的姜昇植想都沒想到成員們瞞著他準備了這種驚喜，雙手合掌嘴型變成了一個O驚訝的一時說不出話。

「現在開始是只屬於我們成員們的慶生時間，拍手！！」

「哇～～～」

崔秉燦引導成員們先坐下，姜昇植在中間，97line則在他的兩側，許燦、林勢俊、鄭秀彬、韓勝宇就坐在姜昇植面前的地板上，所有人都看著姜昇植，眼神和平常有一點點不一樣。

「現在！這個轉盤將會決定昇植哥接下來的命運！」

「這麼突然？」

「沒錯，丟中了就不能反悔哦，哥沒有拒絕的餘地呢。」

鄭秀彬幫忙轉動轉盤，姜昇植隨手一丟，直接丟中了寫有 **【成員用各自想用的方式親餵蛋糕】** 的格子，還沒反應過來成員們就齊齊拍手，都韓勢飛快的把轉盤丟到旁邊。

「欸不是，那什麼意思？」姜昇植一臉柴犬疑問的表情，沒辦法進入狀況。

「就是字面上的意思啊，阿植是直接被嚇笨了嗎？」許燦看著姜昇植的表情感嘆著朋友的智商。

「不能再一次嗎？」分明是想丟中跟忙內約會一天來著，明明瞄得很準怎麼會是丟到那個格子上，感覺事有蹊蹺。

「剛剛也說過了，丟中就不能反悔，不行哦！」崔秉燦嘟嘴比了一個叉叉，駁回了姜昇植的要求，韓勝宇在一旁偷偷笑著。

「你們是不是動了什麼手腳？」

「就這麼不信任弟弟們嗎？」

「好過分哦。」

「I'm like TT～」

「Just like TT～」

97line一左一右的搭唱，甚至站起來跳舞，默契十足讓姜昇植無奈也只能放下懷疑。

講好要一個一個進來餵食，以假如做得有趣也許可以分享給粉絲們看為由，在正對沙發的不遠處架了一台攝影機後，除了姜昇植以外的六人走出房間用猜拳決定順序，還瞞著姜昇植本人追加了一個最後必須親他一下才能算完成任務的條件，姜昇植則是乖乖坐在沙發上等著，微微緊張得用雙手搓著自己的大腿。

第一個走進來的是林勢俊，手上拿著一盤奶油和草莓放在小桌子上，將奶油塗了滿嘴用可愛的語氣開口。

「昇植哥現在可以選想吃奶油還是草莓哦。」

「……我選草莓。」

要是選了奶油就要嘴對嘴了不是嗎？而且這哪是蛋糕，這不算吧？

姜昇植皺著眉頭回答，林勢俊聽完後笑著拿起草莓坐到姜昇植旁邊。

「顧客nim點的草莓～現在馬上送到您嘴裡～」語畢，將草莓放入自己的口中含住，環抱著姜昇植的脖子以嘴餵食，姜昇植嚇得動也不動，嘴唇周圍沾上一圈奶油，很快就被林勢俊舔乾淨了。

「你……是一定要用嘴餵我嗎……」

「嗯，這個是生日特別服務哦～」

「可以直接用手……」

「我們有七個人所以有七顆草莓哦，來還剩六顆。」

不顧姜昇植意願繼續以嘴餵食，第二顆餵得有點急，草莓在嘴裡被攪散，林勢俊的舌頭翻著他的，感覺快要窒息了。

「咳、咳咳……你、咳……能不能慢慢來就好……」推開林勢俊大口喘氣，對方歪頭盯著姜昇植點點頭表示知道了。

林勢俊放慢動作保持環抱姜昇植脖子的狀態慢慢餵著，姜昇植在心裡數著第三顆、第四顆、第五顆、第六顆、第七顆，總算結束了。

「昇植哥現在嘴裡都是我的味道呢。」

「為什麼這句話聽起來怪怪的？」

「呀～哥想到什麼色色的事情了～」

林勢俊佯裝害羞遮住臉，姜昇植開始猶豫是不是該給這個人形草莓一拳。

「昇植哥。」

「嗯？」

那人用沾滿草莓味的嘴唇輕輕觸碰了同樣只剩下草莓味的唇，離開之前再回頭看了他一眼。

「愛你哦。」

看著關上的門露出微笑，果然林勢俊就是林勢俊，第一個就已經這樣了，接下來的人應該不會比這個弱吧。

稍微不安地等了一會，都韓勢開門走了進來，左手徒手拿著一塊蛋糕，一見姜昇植就開始哼哼笑著，跪坐在地板，姜昇植以為他只是要這樣用手餵自己而已。

「呵呵呵呵……昇植哥……呵呵呵呵……」

「你到底是要幹嘛啦？」

「來，哥只要來我這邊吃蛋糕就可以了。」

本來想著沒什麼等都韓勢把手抬起來，卻沒想到都韓勢伸出舌頭把蛋糕放在上面，然後用手指著示意可以來吃了。

雖然有預想到如果是都韓勢的話一定很不一般，還真的是沒想到啊。

見姜昇植還在猶豫，只好主動挪動身子靠近，還怕會掉蛋糕屑所以捧著手準備接屑屑，姜昇植低下頭，也怕掉屑或是噴到都韓勢臉上，咬得很小心。

終於吃完最後一口的時候好像碰到舌頭了，當以為結束想拿水來喝的時候都韓勢用右手抓住姜昇植的腰。

「哥，這裡還有蛋糕啊。」伸出徒手拿蛋糕的那隻手，都韓勢將殘有蛋糕的手指伸進姜昇植的嘴裡，讓姜昇植繼續把他拿來的蛋糕吃完。

左手中指和無名指在姜昇植的口中被舔食著，感受姜昇植從口中散發的氣息，和舌頭的溫度，有點熱。

姜昇植拿開都韓勢的手，手指上都是他的口水讓他有點害羞。

「吃完了……」

「哥裡面太濕了吧。」

「……你嘴裡難道是乾的嗎？」

「害我也濕成這樣。」

「說話能加個主詞嗎？你們真的很奇怪欸。」

都韓勢大笑起來，在姜昇植臉上留下一吻。

「昇植哥，我愛你。」

門再度被關上，姜昇植拿起放在桌上的水才喝了兩口，門就被打開了。

「植啊。」

「哦，燦啊。」

許燦看起來很普通的只是拿著一盤蛋糕走了進來，但有了剛剛那兩位的經驗，姜昇植實在不敢大意。

「你應該沒有要我用什麼奇怪的方式吃吧？」

「蛤，沒有啊。」

「那就好。」

「我們來用蛋糕玩PEPERO GAME吧。」

「蛤？」

這難道不奇怪嗎？是我們對奇怪這個詞本身的理解就不一樣嗎？

許燦讓姜昇植往地板坐，隔著小桌子來玩，姜昇植還是皺著眉頭再問了一次我們真的要這樣嗎，蛋糕跟PEPERO差太多了吧。

「唉……其實我也不想餵你啦……」

「委屈就別餵了。」

「你生日欸怎麼可以，這點事身為朋友當然辦得到。」

「用手餵也可以的。」

「你現在是不想跟我一起吃蛋糕嗎？你要拒絕同年朋友的一片好心嗎？」

「……好啦，快點。」

猜拳決定誰要當前進的那方，姜昇植輸了，乖乖的慢慢咬著蛋糕，越來越近讓他們微微抬起下巴，蛋糕上的奶油掉到姜昇植的脖子上。

結束時果然還是碰到嘴唇了，許燦的視線落在姜昇植脖子上的奶油。

「植啊，奶油滴到脖子上了。」

「啊。」

正想自己抹掉的手被抓住放到地毯，手指與手指的縫隙都被許燦的手指填滿，許燦俯身舔拭姜昇植的脖子，用舌頭弄得很乾淨。

「植啊……我愛你。」舔完奶油後快速的親了姜昇植的下巴，沒敢看姜昇植的臉就跑著離開了。

就不能到這裡就好嗎，我的生日是不是比別人多了48小時啊。

還沒怎麼回復精神，崔秉燦就唱著歌扭動身體進來了，也只拿著一盤蛋糕，沒有其他東西了。

崔秉燦把蛋糕放到小桌子上，把上衣脫了，惹來姜昇植驚慌的看著。

「秉燦啊，用不著脫衣服吧？」

「從現在開始我就是盤子。」

「……嗯。」

已經快要習慣事情往奇怪的方向發展了，這孩子又是在說什麼呢。

崔秉燦小心翼翼的將蛋糕移動到自己的鎖骨處，躺在沙發上讓姜昇植來吃，姜昇植覺得這挺容易的，但當他每咬一口就能聽到——

「啊嘶……YES……啊哈……」這聲音怎麼聽都很奇怪，明明就不是在做怪怪的事情，姜昇植暫時停下動作問他能不能別發出這種聲音。

然而制止無效，直到最後一口都被迫聽了色色的喘氣聲。

「秉燦啊……以後哥說別發出那種聲音的時候能聽哥的話嗎？」

「Yes sir！」

崔秉燦用軍人敬禮手勢回應，姜昇植雖然不能完全放心還是摸了摸崔秉燦的頭誇他乖。

「昇植哥。」

「嗯。」

細長的手指輕輕撫在太陽穴的位置，一個輕吻落在姜昇植的左眼眼皮上。

「我愛你～」崔秉燦用手指朝姜昇植比了愛心後揮揮手離開。

叩叩叩，敲門聲響起，會是誰呢？

門被打開，先進來的是拿著一盤奶油的手，然後像是小兔子探頭一樣，用可愛的方式登場的鄭秀彬。

鄭秀彬笑著走向姜昇植，問他怎麼坐地上，姜昇植回答是前兩個人害的。

「我們秀彬尼要餵哥哥吃蛋糕了嗎～」

「嗯，在這裡。」

是剛剛拿進來的奶油，但怎麼看就只有奶油。

「秀彬啊，這個……只有奶油耶。」

「奶油也是蛋糕的一部份啊。」

「是沒錯啦。」

鄭秀彬把姜昇植拉到沙發上坐著，自己則是站著吃了一大口奶油後俯身以嘴餵食，左腳的膝蓋抵在姜昇植的雙腿之間。

嘴裡的草莓味被奶油覆蓋，鄭秀彬邊餵邊挪動著膝蓋，貼在姜昇植重要的地方蹭著。

「嗯……啊……」

姜昇植的後頸被鄭秀彬扶住，另一隻手放在肩膀，感覺被限制住自由，被磨蹭著的地方讓他忍不住發出聲音。

「昇植哥裡面都是白白的了。」

「是你餵的奶油……你們到底怎麼回事……」

「哥，我的那個好吃嗎？」

「……好，很好吃。」

姜昇植還是放棄了讓可愛的弟弟們學習說話要好好表達清楚這件事情，反正他們今天就是故意的吧。

「哥。」

「嗯～秀彬啊。」

鄭秀彬的左手從肩膀滑落經過胸部到了腰側，右手也照著一樣的路徑再往下一點撫摸著姜昇植臀部上方，往喉結啄了一下，微笑著將額頭相抵。

「我愛你。」鄭秀彬倒著走直到背貼上門後轉身離開房間。

現在剩最後一個人了。

壓軸的韓勝宇拿著保鮮膜和蛋糕走進房，和平常一樣笑得溫柔，他走到沙發前對姜昇植說自己可能需要坐到沙發中間。

「哦，那我也是要坐在沙發上嗎？」

「嗯……應該不用哦。」

聞言立即從沙發上站了起來，站在一旁看著韓勝宇要做什麼，只見韓勝宇坐在沙發正中間，撕下一片保鮮膜，鋪在腿上，將蛋糕放在雙腿之間的位置。

「好了，可以來吃了哦。」

「呃……蛋糕真的要放那裡嗎……」

「對。」

這真的很奇怪吧，絕對很奇怪啊。

沒有辦法只能乖乖的跪坐在韓勝宇面前，低下頭咬著蛋糕，韓勝宇就是想看姜昇植窘迫不已的反應才故意這麼做的，姜昇植開始咬的時候韓勝宇都在憋笑。

「嗯～oh……yeah……」

「……可以不要發出怪怪的聲音嗎？」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

攝影機正對著沙發，如果不特別解釋一番，看起來真的很像在做那種事情。

就在快要吃完的時候，韓勝宇盯著姜昇植，咀嚼時嘴部的動作，心跳突然加速，低著頭讓人看不出他現在是什麼表情，而姜昇植吃著吃著突然感覺放著蛋糕的位置變高了一點，難不成這蛋糕還偷偷長腳往上跑了嗎。

方才頗有玩鬧興致的韓勝宇突然什麼話都不說了，姜昇植吃完蛋糕就想起身，卻被壓住了肩膀。

「保鮮膜上面的奶油也要舔乾淨才算。」

姜昇植聽話的再度低下頭開始舔殘留在保鮮膜上的奶油，韓勝宇偷偷瞄了眼攝影機，撇過頭不動聲色的捂著唇。

「吃完了哦。」

「嗯。」

韓勝宇幫忙姜昇植收拾盤子，聽著他說總算是結束漫長的一天了，哥都不知道那些孩子們有多折磨我，只是微笑但不發一語，待房間整理完畢才開口。

「昇植啊。」

「嗯，哥？」

韓勝宇從背後環抱住姜昇植，雙手放在姜昇植的手上，手心扣著手背，頭靠頭吸了一口姜昇植的味道，緩慢輕柔的啃咬他的耳朵。

「等會洗完澡來我房間。」


End file.
